


What A Life I've Lead

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Everybody Loves Me [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Not legally recognized adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: And we have lift off.Phil hovered a few feet off the ground for a few moments before flying over to the blond boy. He picked him up by the armpits. It wasn’t the most aerodynamic position, but Phil was confident in his flying and Tommy loved it.~ ~ ~Phil reminisces on his no-so-official adoption of three boys.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Everybody Loves Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158392
Kudos: 128





	1. The Fire That Started It All

Phil had taken Wilbur in when they were still children.

* * *

Phil had been in the woods surrounding his village when he smelt the smoke. He started running, not away, but towards. He saw the flames high in the sky.

He tried to get to his house. _Were his parents okay?_ An arm grabbed at him and he froze. His house was gone. It was still standing, but it was up in flames, charred beyond saving. There were no sounds other than that of burning wood. His parents weren’t outside like some of their neighbours.

He heard a childlike scream come from a few houses down. There was a young boy in the window. Phil knew that kid. He was super nice, liked to hum and tap his foot to an invisible beat.

Phil ducked out from under the arms holding him back from going for his parents. He couldn’t get to them, but he still had a chance to save the kid.

The fourteen year old ran into the house. He dodged around well meaning adults and darted up the stairs. He got to the child’s room. He was screaming for help out of the open window.

Phil grabbed the yellow baby blanket and got to the child. Phil gathered him in his arms, covering his mouth with the fabric to lessen the smoke inhalation for the four year old.

He ran to leave, but the flames licked at the doorframe. The stairs weren’t safe. Phil looked around at his options. The window was his best bet.

He kicked it open. He balanced himself on the railing. He spread his wings. _He could do this. The weight would be a little different, but he’d be fine._ He jumped off, much to the scream of the child. He got his wings into position and glided down to the ground horizontally.

The child peeked his head out of the blanket and gave a little giggle. Phil landed softly on the ground, and they were immediately surrounded by people making sure they were okay.

From then on it was just the two of them. They had stayed his the other survivors for a while. Trying to get to the next town over. The whole village had burned down. They couldn’t find their horses and boats were burning, so they were walking. The trip would take a few days.

They kept trying to leave Wilbur with the other small children and get Phil to help along with people in his age group, but he never wanted to leave Phil’s side. Phil never particularly like the townspeople either, and they didn’t like him.

In the night, Phil and Wilbur spilt. He knew this part of the woods. He’d come here with his grandfather Pete before. There was a cottage around here. They found it by midday.

Phil knew how to live off the land, his grandfather had taught him well. He also knew how to get to the closest village for supply runs.

The two of them stayed in the little cottage. The days were filled with laughter and joy.


	2. One Down Two To Go

A few years later, when Wilbur was six. Phil came home with a piglin in tow. ~~He’d read about them.~~ Phil had read about them as a bedtime story. Wilbur takes a liking to the other boy, so he doesn’t mind when the piglin becomes a permanent fixture at the cottage.

The piglin adjusts to life in the overworld. He likes these people. He likes it here. He can do whatever he wants. _And he can be helpful!_

Run around with Wilbur; roll in the dirt; farm potatoes; shamelessly murder cows when they need meat; attack anyone to goes for them first; horseback riding; jump through the trees in the forest; fence with Phil; play with the clay in the river bank; star gaze; chicken racing; read in his little nook.

Eventually, Phil learns that the piglin is a year younger than Wilbur, and that his name is Techno.

For Wilbur’s ninth birthday, Techno gets him a guitar from one of the town shops. He cherishes it with every part of his soul.

* * *

Wilbur doesn’t remember much from before Phil and the cottage, but he doesn’t mind that. He’s happy.

Sometimes Phil can’t look at him, only remembering the burning village and parents that he wasn’t allowed to save.

Wilbur doesn’t know what to do when Phil gets in those moods; whether he should give Phil space or never leave his sight. At least now he has Techno. He can distract himself from Phil’s mood and play with his brother. They can disappear for a bit.

Phil doesn’t like it when Wilbur hides from him during those moods. It makes him need to run and find him, make sure that he’s safe. Phil always makes sure to give Wilbur a big hug when he snaps out of it. Dragging Techno in after a moment so he doesn’t feel left out.

Techno doesn’t really know what happened to them. He just goes along with it when that mood comes about. He as learned that Wilbur thinks he should leave Phil alone. _Reasonable since Phil can’t look at him._ He also learns that Phil will panic if he’s lost sight of Wilbur for too long. _He wasn’t going to pry._ So he usually teaches Wilbur to spar in the clearing. Or the aforementioned chicken racing.

Wilbur was fourteen himself when he told the blond child to stay in the living room after having been fed by him. Techno is thirteen when he doesn’t bother fighting the man’s drive to keep this eight year old safe. Phil is twenty-four when he finds that his family unit is complete.


End file.
